Phase 1 qualitative data collection has been completed in the four selected villages. Periodic review of procedures indicated the need for some small changes in the interview schedules to shorten the length of the focus groups and structured interviews. All data has been compiled, translated, back-translated and is being sent to the NIH team shortly. N-Vivo software will be used to identify themes within the interviews that can be used to inform intervention development to be evaluated in Phase II. The expectation is that the intervention will be developed by the team by the end of the 2010. Pilot testing will begin in early 2011, with an expected launch date for the intervention activities in April, 2011.